Vergewaltigt!
by PowerPinky
Summary: Welchen Wert hat Freundschaft? Kann sie auch die härteste Probe bestehen?


Vergewaltigt!  
  
Titel: Vergewaltigt  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: PowerPinky  
  
Email: PowerPinky@stikky.net  
  
Fanfiction: Digimon  
  
Rating:G  
  
Warnung:  
  
Kommentar:Von den Menschen verraten, die man für Freunde hält.  
  
Einsam, Ausgestoßen und ohne Hoffnung- wird das Wappen  
  
der Freundschaft jemals wieder leuchten....?  
  
Pairing: Taito/ Yamachi  
  
Disclaimer: Sie gehören alle net mir und Geld mach ich mit ihnen auch net!  
  
"hallo"= sprechen  
  
-hallo- = denken  
  
Schule, Klassenraum:  
  
Der Regen prasselt gegen das Fenster. Draußen zieren tiefschwarze Wolken den Himmel, nirgends auch  
  
nur ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl in Sicht.Stöhnend sieht Yamato Ishida auf die Uhr.  
  
-So'n Mist, noch über 20 min. Geht dieser Tag denn nie zu Ende?- Hilflos betrachtet er den Zettel  
  
vor seinen Augen.- Dieser scheiß Lehrer mit seinen blöden Gleichungen! Was sind das bloß für   
  
unnormale Aufgaben!-   
  
Matt fährt sich durch die Haare und versucht sich dann wieder auf den Zettel vor seiner Nase  
  
zu konzentrieren.   
  
"Ishida! Wie lange wollen noch so darum sitzen? Ihre Haare sitzen perfekt, nun sehen Sie endlich zu,  
  
dass Sie Ihre Aufgaben endlich fertig bekommen.", stirnrunzelnd betrachtet der Lehrer seinen Schüler.  
  
Der hingegen fasst wieder Haltung und fängt mit dem Rechnen an. Naja, er versucht es zumindest..  
  
-Arschloch! Der alte Sack hat leicht reden! Soll er den Schwachsinn doch mit sich selbst rechnen!!-  
  
Unauffällig blickt Matt zu Taichi rüber. Seit ihren Abenteuern in der Digiwelt sind sie unzertrennlich  
  
geworden.Sie besuchen jetzt das Gymnasium und haben sich mit ihren 16 Jahren zu den Mädchenschwärmen der Schule entwickelt!  
  
Die zwei gehen immernoch in die selbe Klasse, dürfen aber wegen ihrem ständigen Gequatsche  
  
nicht mehr zusammen sitzen.  
  
So musste Tai wohl oder übel zu Sora wechseln.  
  
-Grrr, wie dieses Biest sich wieder an Tais Hals hängt. Ist doch zum Kotzen mit der!-  
  
In seiner Eifersucht gefesselt, bemerkt Matt nicht, wie der Lehrer hinter ihn tritt.  
  
"Ishida! Sie sind ja immernoch nicht angefangen!! Große Güte, nun hören sie schon mit dem Träumen  
  
auf. Wenn das so mit Ihnen weitergeht, muss ich Ihren Vater mal über Ihr Verhalten unterrichten."  
  
-Womit hab ich das nun wieder verdient? Geh sterben, du nervst!! Wenns Sie so befriedigt, dann  
  
rufen sie doch meinen Vater an!!- Da Matt es aber für besser hält, seine Gedanken für sich  
  
zu behalten, murmelt er nur ein "'tschuldigung".  
  
Kopfschüttelnd läuft der Lehrer zu seinem Pult und trägt etwas in sein kleines schwarzes   
  
Notizbuch ein.  
  
-Ahh,ich könnte ihn!, denkt Matt bei sich und sieht ihm grimmig dabei zu.  
  
Endlich klingelt es zur Pause. Überglücklich packt Matt seine Sachen zusammen.  
  
" So meine Lieben, Das wars für heute. Rechnet den Zettel bitte bis Morgen zu Ende.Die Lösungen sammel ich   
  
ein!", einen schiefern Blick wirft er Yamato zu und verlässt den Klassenraum.  
  
-Irgendwann...!!- Beleidigt wtschelt Matt zu Tai rüber.  
  
"Nein Tai,dass ist falsch!", säuselt Sora und lehnt sich näher an Taichi ran." Schau doch, dass kannst  
  
du ganz bequem mit dem Taschenrechner ausrechnen!"  
  
-Und wenn du so weitermachst, werd ich dir den Taschenrechner ganz easy in dein häßliches Gesicht stopfen!!-  
  
Demonstrativ knallt Matt mit der Hand auf den Tisch. -Du widerliches Insekt! An Tai kommst du nicht  
  
ran!!-  
  
"Tai, kommst du??", frech grinst Yamato seinen besten Freund an.   
  
"Logen, warte!" In sekundenschnelle hat dieser seine Sachen in den Rucksack gestopft und lässt eine  
  
verdutzte Sora zurück.  
  
Diese grinst jedoch zufrieden in sich hinein und holt elegant ihren Taschenspiegel hervor.-Ich wusste es-  
  
Immernoch grinsend schaut sie hinein, lässt ihn dann wieder zuklicken und packt auch die Sachen zusammen.  
  
Schulflur:  
  
" Scheiß Wetter heute, gell?"   
  
"Mmh.."   
  
Matt scheint mit seinen Gedanken mal wieder wit weg zu sein.  
  
"Hey danke, dass du mir mal wieder so toll zuhörst! Kann ich auch gleich mit meinem Regenschirm sprechen!",  
  
beleidigt bleibt Tai auf dem Schulflur stehen. Doch nicht mal dies bemerkt der Angesprochene.Träumen läuft  
  
Yamato weiter.  
  
"MATT!!", Tai fühlt sich langsam aber sicher total verarscht.  
  
"Ähh, was??" Endlich findet Matt in die Wirklichkeit wieder. "Tai?" Suchend schaut er nach links, dann nach  
  
rechts.   
  
"Hinter dir. Kannst du mir mal sagen, was dich so beschäftigt?" Immernoch stur und auch etwas schmollend  
  
bleibt Tai auf dem Fleck stehen.  
  
Leichter Rotschimmer legt sich auf Matts Nase, als er sich zu ihm undreht.-Peinlich!Oh manno, immer ich.  
  
Er sieht aber auch zu süss aus.-  
  
Verlegen kratzt Yamato sich am Hinterkopf und versucht zu grinsen.  
  
" Nich so wichtig. Hab nur zu wenig geschlafen. Sag mal, was wollte Sora eigentlich von dir?"-Als ob ich  
  
mir das nicht denken könnte, diese Schlampe-, fügt er noch gedanklich hinzu.  
  
Taichi rümpft die Nase und nuschelt:" Ach,die textet mich in jedem Fach dicht. Meine Mum hat mit ihrer  
  
Mutter geredet, Sora soll mir Nachhilfe in der Schule geben." Nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee seiner   
  
Mutter läuft Tai an Matt vorbei. " Null Plan wie Mum wieder auf die Idee gekommen ist!"  
  
1000 Alarmglocken klingeln in Matts Gehirn. -Wie macht die olle das nur? Wieso hat sie ständig dieses verdammte  
  
Glück, Stunden mit Tai alleine zu sein?? Wo ist hier die Gerechtigkeit!!- Er ballt seine Hände zu  
  
Fäusten. Jedoch bemerkt er Tais fragenden Blick und versucht wieder lässig zu wirken.  
  
" Oho, welch grandiose Idee deine Frau Mutter da wieder hatte.Nun tu nicht so, in Wirklichkeit  
  
freust du dich doch.", zwinkernd mustert er seinen besten Freund.  
  
Ein grinsen entsteht in Tais Gesicht." Oh, du hast mich durchschaut.", spielerisch hebt Taichi seine Stimme und   
  
betet in Richtung Decke. "Sora opert ihre Zeit für mich. Was kann es denn schöneres geben?"   
  
Etwas übertrieben umarmt er sich selbst und fügt hinzu:" Ich werde jeden Montag und Donnerstag 1 Stunde mit  
  
ihr allein sein! Gott meints gut mit mir!!"  
  
" Dein Glück möcht ich haben.Bin total neidisch." Matt haut seinen Kumpel mitfühlend auf die Schulter.  
  
"Du tust mir Leid, Alter!"  
  
" Du sagst es Matt! Meine Mum sollte aufhören, sich täglich diese Hormone einzuflößen. Glaub, die Pille  
  
tut ihr nicht gut.", seufzend schaut er zum Fußboden. "Naja, mehr als sterben kann ich auch nicht. Sag  
  
mal Matt, hast du heute Zeit?"  
  
Die zwei setzen sich wieder in Bewegung, schließlich wollen sie in der Schule nicht alt werden.  
  
Draußen:  
  
"Sorry, aber wenn ich die Aufmerksamkeit, die der Lehrer für mich momentan pflegt, wieder los werden will,  
  
muss ich diesen Dreck an Aufgaben rechnen. Und in Mathe war ich noch nie der Beste.!", entschuldigend  
  
sieht er zu Tai.  
  
"Ach, nicht schlimm. Ich ruf dich heute noch an." Aufmuntert lächelt Tai ihn an und rennt plötzlich los.  
  
"Du, nimms mir nicht übel,aber ich kann heut nicht mit dir laufen. Meine Mama hatte noch die Idee, dass   
  
ich für sie was besorgen soll." Lachend schaut er zu Matt und läuft dann weiter Richtuung Supermarkt.  
  
Lächelnd schaut Matt ihm hinter her. -Diese Augen!- Er rollt die Augen gen Himmel.-Zum Glück regnet es nicht mehr.-  
  
Matts Home:  
  
Endlich zu Hause angekommen schmeißt Matt seinen Schulranzen und seine Schuhe elegant in Richtung Zimmer.  
  
"Oh man, jetzt 'ne kalte Dusche."  
  
Während er sich seine Klamotten auszieht, läuft er erstmal in die Küche.  
  
Auf dem Eßtisch liegt eine Fertigpizza und daneben ein Zettel.  
  
Hi Matt!  
  
Wird heute Abend spät.  
  
Warte nicht auf mich!  
  
Hab dich lieb.  
  
Gruss, Papa  
  
Seufzend zerknüllt Yamato den Zettel und schmeißt ihn ohne große Gedanken in den Mülleimer.  
  
"Typisch Dad.", grummelt er vor sich hin und schiebt die Pizza in den Ofen.  
  
"So, 10 min. braucht die. Na, dann werd ich wohl doch schnell unter die Dusche springen."  
  
Langsam trottet er in Richtung Badezimmer. Dort wird noch ein kurzer, kritischer Blick in den  
  
Spiegel geworfen. -Ach Tai, werden wir wohl jemals ne Chance bekommen?-  
  
Er zeigt seinem Spiegelbild eine Fratze und steigt unter die Dusche.  
  
Das kalte Wasser prasselt an ihm herab und er beginnt mal wieder von Tai zu träumen.  
  
-Irgendwann muss ich es ihm sagen. Bloß wie?- Er lehnt sich gegen die kalte Wand und  
  
schließt bedrückt die Augen. -Warum verliebe ich mich ausgerechnet in meinen besten Kumpel?  
  
Warum bloß in einen Jungen?-  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopfund greift nach dem Duschbad.  
  
"DAD!!", ruft er wütend aus, als er vergeblich versucht, das bunte Gel aus der Flasche zu bekommen.  
  
"Grrr, is doch zum Kotzen! Alles macht der Kerl leer und Yamato muss dann zusehen, wie er klar kommt."  
  
Nach ner Zeit ewiger Versuche gibt er auf und will die Dusche verlassen.  
  
"Wo ist denn bloß...?", suchend schaut Matt sich im Bad um. Sein Blick fällt auf den Wäschekorb.  
  
"AHH, dass darf doch nicht wahr sein." Mit weinerlicher Stimme glotzt er darauf, als ob es das 8te   
  
Weltwunder wäre.  
  
"Jetzt hab ich sogar vergessen, die ganzen Handtücher zu waschen...Was macht Papa denn bloß, wenn er hier ist??"  
  
So klappert er alle Regale und Schränke ab, bis er endlich was brauchbares findet.  
  
"Haha, wußte doch, dass ich soetwas besitze." Triumphirend zieht er sich den Bademantel an.  
  
Doch seine Freude gewährt nich lange, als er einen verbrannten Geruch währ nimmt.  
  
"Meine PIZZA!" Hysterisch rennt er in die Küche. Auf dem Weg stolpert er noch dazu Pausenlos  
  
über Klamotten, leere Flaschen und was sein Vater und er sonst noch so überall liegen  
  
lassen.  
  
Nachdem er den Schaden wieder behoben hat und die Pizza im Mülleimer gelandert ist, lässt er  
  
sich mit Kühlbeuteln am ganzen Körper auf dem Küchenstuhl plumpsen.  
  
" Jetzt hab ich nicht nur Berge von Flecken und ne Beule, sondern auch nix mehr zu Essen!  
  
Nun muss ich wohl noch in Supermarkt!"  
  
Plötzlich piept sein Handy.  
  
"Och nö, wer is dasn jetzt?"stönend vor Schmerzen erhebt er sich vom Stuhl."Mmh, wo isn das jetzt? Ich sollte   
  
echt mal darüber nachdenken,hier aufzuräumen."  
  
Nachdem er fast die ganze Wohnung durchwühlt hat, stößt er endlich auf das gesuchte Ding.  
  
"Na endlich..!"  
  
Hi Matt. Muss mit dir reden. Komm doch heute noch zu mir.Sora  
  
------Ende Teil1----------------  
  
Weiterschreiben oder nicht weiterschreiben, dass is hier die Frage?!? Also, ihr lieben, was meint ihr??  
  
Gebs ja zu, der erste Teil is ziemlich lahm...  
  
Gruss, PowerPinky... 


End file.
